This invention relates to a detachable shoe wallet and more particularly to a wallet for attachment to a pair of athletic shoes for securely holding small articles such as keys and cash.
A common problem encountered by participants in athletics such as running is what to do with keys, cash and the like while engaging in such activities. For runners, particularly those who participate in longer events, the use of a wallet and pocket in a running outfit is unacceptable.
For this and other reasons, there have been several attempts to develop a satisfactory detachable shoe-pocket system.
For example, the U.S. Patent of Harrell U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,882 discloses a quick-attached shoe accessory in the form of a container for carrying rings, money and like items on the instep of an athletic or other type shoe. As disclosed therein, the accessory has a sheath-like body with an open top end with a covering flap, closed bottom and pleated sides. The accessory is secured to a shoe by a tongue attached to the bottom, passing beneath the shoe laced portions and terminating at the top. A pair of shoe lace holes in an upward extension of the body is provided so that shoe laces may be passed through the shoe lace holes and tied holding the container on the top of the instep.
A more recent development of a flexible shoe pocket is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,016 of DiVito. The DiVito patent discloses an improved shoe pocket in which the pocket is formed between front and back faces of a sheet material. The pocket includes a flap portion for closing the pocket and which is easily opened upon application of digital pull apart forces. The pocket is mounted to the shoe by means of two pair of eyelets which permit the passage of a shoe lace therethrough. An additional double width eyelet in the back portion of the pocket permits the laces to continue to be threaded on the shoe side flaps and secured in a knot well above the pocket top flap without interfering therewith.
It appears that neither or the aforementioned pockets have enjoyed widespread commercial success. Accordingly, it is presently believed that there is a relatively large market and a demand for an improved shoe wallet in accordance with the present invention. It is believed that there will be a demand for the improved wallet in accordance with the present invention because such wallets are relatively secure, more resistant to water, particularly to rain, and present a pleasing appearance.
In addition, the shoe wallets in accordance with the present invention are easy to use, durable and can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price. Such wallets also provide a relatively thin, flat profile and may be produced in various colors and with various designs on the outer surface thereof.
In essence, the present invention contemplates a detachable shoe pocket or wallet for attachment to an athletic shoe or the like. The detachable wallet comprises a generally flat elongated body having opposite ends and first and second portions between the opposite ends. The first and second portions are adapted to be folded over one upon the other in the same manner as conventional wallets. The detachable wallets also include an inner pocket or sheath which is adapted to receive one or more keys, currency, driver""s license, or the like. The inner pocket or sheath includes an outer cover with a closed bottom adjacent to one end of the elongated body, two sides and an open top. This pocket is fixed to a first of the adjacent portions and includes an expandable closure (a gusset) between the cover and each of the sides. The expandable closure is attached to the first portion of the wallet so that the top of the cover can be separated from the first portion to thereby form a pouch.
An elongated inner layer is superimposed on the second portion of the body and fixed thereto. This inner layer includes a flap having inner and outer surfaces and extends over the open top of the pocket for closing the pocket. A hook and loop releasable fastener such as a Velcro fastener includes two mating elements and is provided for closing the pocket. For example, a first of the two mating elements is fixed to the inside surface of the flap while the second mating element is fixed to an outside surface of the cover in a position that will be engaged by the first mating element when the cover is closed.
The detachable shoe wallet also includes mounting means including a plurality of longitudinally and laterally spaced eyelets which pass through the second portion of the body and the inner layer. The positioning of the eyelets are in general alignment with the eyelets of an athletic shoe so that the wallet is readily laced to the shoe using the laces of the shoe.
A second hook and loop releasable fastener includes two mating members with a first of the members fixed to the outer cover at the bottom thereof and the other of the mating members fixed to an inner surface at the far end of the second portion of the elongated body for engagement by the first element. Thus, when the wallet is folded over upon itself, the wallet is held in closed position by the releasable fastener with the flap completely covered by the two portions of the wallet.
The invention will now be described in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numeral have been used to indicate like parts.